StarCrossed
by Fallatthedisco
Summary: Bella just started collage and is the wierd kid because of a certin slut named jessica. Edward is the new collage player and is starting to fall for bella but she never says yes to him. what will happen if bella finaly says yes?
1. the begging

**Hey guys. So here is another book I just started working on and I think it will be my best one yet so please review and keep checking to see if there are any updates. Luv you all. and Michael Jackson rocks. I don't care what you say. Even if he is a petifile (which he is not that was all a rumor that happened on the internet) He is still the best. Oh and if you like "Lost" the series post your coments on lost please. I am obsessed with lost. Jack IS SO HOT. luv ya.**

**The Beging**

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 19 years old and just started collage at The University Of Washington, or as some of you might say, The U.W. Before I was accepted I lived in a small town in Washington called Forks. I moved to forks because my dad, Charlie, was there and my mom, Renee, married a baseball player who was traveling around to get signed and she hates to be away from him. So I moved from pheonix, to forks. I was 17 years old when I moved to forks and met him. Him as Edward anthony mason cullen.

Edward cullen was the one person who ignored me on my first day of forks high. He acted like I was some disgusting peice of moldy peaches. **(Mind you I love the Moldy peaches) **He hated me, mabey even despised me. I _hated_ him for that, You can't _just_ ignore someone like that without a reason. So after that I just forgot about him. When ever I looked in his direction I just looked past him. But know when I first got on campus ground there he is flirting with some new freshman like himself before he even gets his things in his room.

And get this, it was right infront of my dorm room. I had to walk past him to get to my room. It was horrible. Edward has been the school player since I first started in forks. Sometimes I think it was because of me. But how is that possible. I mean he doesn't even know me. Great he is looking now. _"Alright Bella you can do this. Just get your things walk right past him and don't look at him. Don't even think of him get him out of your head." _I kept running that through my head as I walked past him. I accidently brushed his arm with my hand and he turned to look at me but I was already at the door by then. I opened the castle like doors and practicaly fell in because of my clumsyness. I walked up to the receptionist and asked this.

" Hello, my name is Bella swan and I am new here. So could you please help me." The reseptionist just looked at me, typed something in here little computer and replyed, "Hello. I am sorry but we don't have a freshmen by that name. So does bella stand for something?" She had kind of a nasley sound. Like when your nose is pluged up and your voice has a wierd sound. Well ethier she has a cold or she is stuck like that forever. "Um yeah it stands for Isabella." She typed that name in to her little Comp. " Yes Isabella. Your room number is 301 On the third floor. Your roomates are jessica Stanley and Tanya Denili. here is the key, your schedual and have a good year." She siad not very enthusiastic.

I am so sad. For one I have to share a room with Miss sluty mcslutslut. Jessica was one of Edwards girlfriends when I started, and she seemed to hate me for some reason. she was the school slut and head cheerleader. Now she will probaly be this years freshman slut. I have an Idea of what tanya will think of me. She will probaly side with Jessica cause everyone does. After a couple of days in forks no one would talk to me anymore because of what jessica said about me. Jessica is a bitch and everyone knows not to belive her but they did. I just can't belive that I have to room with her. Jessica of all people I would rather room with a bunch of guys then her. I would have to request a new room if she doesn't.

So as I walked up the stairs I saw a bunch of people stareing at me wich ment that jessica has gotten to them. " What are you Retards staring at? Whatever jessica told you is a lie. What did she tell you?" That was when I heard the voice of an angel from behind me. " She told us that you were a lesbian. That is why everyone is staring at you." I turned to see whos that voice belonged to and my face droped. how could someone so vile have that voice." Well no wonder she told you that Edward" "How do you know my name?" "You don't remember me? Well My name is Isabella. We went to forks high together. You were with jessica when I started. and I just seemed to be the one person you ignored." " Nope doesn't ring a bell. Wait you always went by bella. Okay now I remember you." " Now if you will excuse me I would like to get a new room because I don't want to be in the same room as miss Sluty mcslutslut here." "who are you calling a slut Bella the lesbian." " You and by the way I am not the one who slept Julia on school grounds last year. We could here you scream from miles around." With that I turned around and walked away.

i could here someone following me so I turned and saw Edward following me. "What do you want Edward?" " I just wanted to say way to go. that was pretty cool. No one has said anything like that to her. Normaly they just deal with it. But you no you just get up in her face. And is that true what you said about her and julia?" " Yes it was. I was the one who called the cops because I heard screaming inside the school." "No wonder she wasn't in class the day." I just smiled and turned away." Oh and Bella Will you go out on a date with me?" "No Edward I am sorry but I can't go out with someone like you."


	2. First day of collage and I can't wait

**people Please review what you think of the book. I really would like some ideas and some critisism. So please revieaw. So I was Listen ing to a song and I want know what songs YOU think I should put in the story. You see I think books should have some real life in them. so please tell me what you think would be a good song and what you thought about the book.**

**First Day of Collage and I can't wait. (There is sarcasim in that.)**

"Why can't you go out with someone like me? You don't even know me." I just kept walking. Edward was walking right behind me yelling the same thing over and over again. Finaly I couldn't handle it. " I know plenty enugh about you to not want to go out with you. I will give you ten reasons. 1: You ignored me the whole time I was at school. 2: You have slept with every girl in forks washington. 3: YOu don't care about any one but your self. 4: You are a selfcentered ass. 5: You are just going to leave anygirl you date after you have one date. 6: You only go for people who will sleep with you.

7: then you dump them after you have sex with them. 8: you are ignorent. 9: your a man whore. 10: you are a disgusting piece of cow shit. there are ten reasons. Oh and one more just for the road. You smell like beer and look like shit. You are a drugie and you stink like cow shit. Did you role in it or something?" He just stood there dumbstruck. So I found that as a chance to escape. I was in the middle of turning when he said something bearly coharent. " You are right." Did he just say that? " You are right about all of that except for the part about roling in cow shit. I am all of

thoughs thing,I do all of thoughs thing. How could I never relize my life is falling apart. I am so sorry bella but I have to go." With that he turned around and walked away._Well that was a surprize._ I wzalked back to the receptionist. She looked up smileing but when she saw me her face droped. 'What do you want Miss swan?" Well isn't she just a cup of tea." Actually I was wondering If there are any other rooms avalible?" She looked in her computer." Yes there are but It is in the boys and girls dorm rooms and your roommates would be boys." _Yes._

" I don't mind." " Alrighty then. Please give me your dorm key and here is your new dorm key, Your new room number is 666." "Thank you." I walked off to the door and opened it. When I went into the lawn I could feel a deffinet change of tempiture. It was all the suden freezing. I couldn't put a jacket on because it was still in my pack. so I walked all the way to the other side of the campus without a jacket freezing cold. As I closed in to the ferternity I saw a bunch of people and guess who else. Edward.

Does that surprize me? no not really but I felt kind bad. I walked into the place and went to room 666. I was abou to open it up when Someone I reconized walked out. "Bella? Whata re you doing here?" "Emmitt? Um this is my new room because I was roomed with that bitch jessica so I asked for a transfer and here I am." "Wow its good to see you Bella." "You to emmitt. So who else is roomed here. Even for you this place is to big of a mess." he punched my arm litely because of how fragile I am.

" Well I bet you can guess one of them and the other is Jasper. I hope you like it here." Oh no. "Please tell me it is not Edward." he laughed and said this. " Yes bella I am afraid it is. Oh and by they way nice job on what you told Edward." " God damn it. I am so dead." "Awe Its okay he will forgive you. You know he does really like you." What? "I highly doubt that. and any ways I don't like him like that. I like him as a friend and he nows that."

"That is always how it starts Bella. first just friends then you feel a little something for eachother then you become best friends end up moving away from eachother and he will get married and you will get stuck being envited to the wedding still feeling somethin for him without him ever knowing. So don't say it will never happen." How does he now this stuff. " I think you read to many romance novels." He started laughing. " I think your right." Right then edward and jasper came in laughing there heads off. " Wow Em that was pretty tuching." Emmitt just sat down and looked sad.

" Hey . You guys need to just elave him alone alright. He was just trying to help alright. You guys under treat him so much. YOu never actually look after him like brothers should. You are all brothers even if you are adoptide. You guys grew up togather." Edward glared at and jasper just stared at like i was somthing to eat. wich was very creepy let me tell you. " How would you know what we are like?" Asked Edward. "Well if you werent' so oblivious to what is around you, ou would relize that I am the only real friend of emmitts. I was always at your guys's house.

" I was the only one that is like a sibling to him because you guys just bother him and don't care about him. He needs someone in his life that will actually be there for him, like a brother but you two are alwasy to busy fuck other people that you have failed to notice that." they just stood there. "Come on Emmitt lets go get a cup of coffee." "On one condition. I drive." He said with A smile. " Awe hells no. You will not be driving me any were. you are the crazyist driver in town. I will be driving." "fine but I get to pay. you always pay for everything." " Fine lets get out of this hell hole."

When we got in the car the radio was playing **Hotel song By Regina Specktor. **Emmitt andI used to listen to this song all the time so we started to sing along with the lyrics.

**_Come in  
Come in  
Come into my world  
I've got to show, show, show you  
Come into my bed  
I've got to know, know, know you_**

**_I have dreams of orca whales and owls  
But I wake up in fear  
You will never be my, you will never be my fool  
Will never be my fool_**

**_Floaters in my eyes  
Wake up in the hotel room  
Cigarettes and lies  
I am a child, it's too soon_**

**_I have dreams of orca whales and owls  
But I wake up in fear  
You will never be my, you will never be my fool  
Will never be my fool_**

**_A little bag of cocaine  
A little bag of cocaine  
So who's the girl wearing my dress  
I figured out her number  
It's on a paper napkin  
But I don't know her address  
I wait downstairs_**

**_The porter smiles to me  
A smile I've bought  
With a couple of gold coins  
A sign that I've been caught_**

**_I have dreams of orca whales and owls  
But I wake up in fear  
You will never be my, you will never be my dear  
Will never be my dear, dear friend_**

**_Ba-da-da-dum-um, dear, dear friend  
Ba-da-da-dum-um, dear, dear friend  
Ba-da-da-dum-um, dear, dear friend  
Ba-da-da-dum_**

**_A little bag of cocaine  
A little bag of cocaine  
So who's the girl wearing my dress  
I figured out her number  
It's on a paper napkin  
But I don't know her address_**

**_Come into my world  
I've got to show, show, show you  
Come into my bed  
I've got to know, know, know you_**

**_I have dreams of orca whales and owls  
But I wake up in fear  
You will never be my, you will never be my dear  
Will never be my dear, dear friend_**

**_Ba-da-da-dum-um, dear, dear friend  
Ba-da-da-dum-um, dear, dear friend  
Ba-da-da-dum-um, dear, dear friend_**

By the time we finished the song we were cracking up laughing and singing at the top our lungs. We got to the coffee shop right before the song ended so when we ordered we were still laughing. we got our coffees and sat out side under the trees. Emmitt all the suden got stiff. "Bella I have to tell you something. I Love you."


	3. Wait what!

**Sorry its been so long guys, been a busy busy bee. Heres the next chapter!**

"Yeah I love you too man." I said with a smile as I sipped my coffee. Emmitt just sat there staring at me. "What?" He shook his head and said.

"No.. I am in love with you Bella." I stopped sipping on my tea and looked down Frowning.

"Em, I... You know how I feel." My mind was racing a million miles an hour. _What the hell? Where did that come from? Fuck my life!_

"Yes I know how you feel, i just... I couldnt keep that inside me any longer... I've felt this way for a really long time... When I talked to you about not likeing edward no, but you will later... I was talking about me." I gulped slightly, _shit I should have realized this!_

"So I guess its not too many romance novels..." He laughed slightly and nodded. I put my coffee down and looked at him. "Im sorry Em... But... I can't, your more like my brother." I felt horrible. _God Im breaking his heart! What is wrong with me? Why couldnt I have lied?_

"I know Bella... I really do." He frowned and his eyes glazed over. "I shouldnt have said anything, just forget about it." Shaking his head he finished his coffee, getting up to stand he spoke but his voice was quiet. "Um... We should probably get going. Jasper and Edward will be wondering were we are." I nodded and just left my still full cup on the table.

"Okay" _God why did he have to do this? I mean seriously! We were such good friends but now thats not a reality anymore. Damn it. _"Im sorry, Em..." He just nodded as we walked back to the car, he got into the passanger seat without a word. I felt like the worst person in the world. Hopping into the drivers seat, i buckled myself in and started the car. Music started to play and my heart sank.

"Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya." Turning the wheel i pressed on the gas and we were off. I dont know why i kept the song on but I did. I looked over at him and his eyes were closed, his lashes were a little wet. _Ugh! How could I be so stupid!_

"Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love." I realized when we got on the highway why i kept listening to this song. Its about staying strong even if the one you love doesnt feel the same way about you.

"Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya." His brothers were going to kill me! I mean not that it matters but... _Oh god Im his roomamate... Should i get another transfer? No.. that would be awful, they'll know why and that would make me a coward._

"Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My my, my, my, oh give me love." Pulling up to the parking lot infront of our dorm room i straightened my back, i would not look at Em right now. I needed to be strong. Shakeing my head I looked for a good parking spot.

"M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love" Finding one after like 40 seconds of looking, i pulled in. Taking a deep breath I unbuckled myself and reached in the backseat to grab my purse. Em unbuckled himself as well and got out of the car. Without waiting for me he started walking to the dorm room. I stared at the windsheild for what felt like hours. My mind going blank as the rest of the song played on.

_[Break]_

_[Hidden track "The Parting Glass"]_

Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all."

"_BANG!"_ Jolting at the noise i looked at my drivers side window to see an angry Edward staring daggers at me. I lifted my hand and locked all my doors, not trusting him at all. Pushing on the button to roll my window down, i cracked it open.

"What do you want?" My voice was shakey, He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you think I want? Emmitt walked into the room balling like a baby saying how much he loves you and you dont feel the same! How do you not love my Brother? I mean seriously! You two cuddled all the time, you went out on dates. I thought you two were dating!" I stared at him in shock, wow he actually paid attention.

"How would you know all that? You never paid attention to me or your brother. You had all your attention set on those hookers you would bring along. I never felt anything other then friendship with your brother. I treated him like my own. He knew that! We were just friends!" My eyes started watering and I unlocked the door, grabbed my purse and keys then shooved the door open, pushing him out of the way and walked towards the room after slamming the door shut.

"I paid attention because I thought you were beautiful..."


End file.
